The Train
The Train is a 1964 black-and-white war film directed by John Frankenheimer from a story and screenplay by Franklin Coen and Frank Davis, based on the non-fiction book Le front de l'art by Rose Valland, who documented the works of art placed in storage that had been looted by the Germans from museums and private art collections. It stars Burt Lancaster, Paul Scofield, and Jeanne Moreau. Set in August 1944, the film sets French Resistance-member Labiche (Lancaster) against German Colonel von Waldheim (Scofield), who is attempting to move stolen art masterpieces by train to Germany. Inspiration for the scenes of the train's interception came from the real-life events surrounding train No. 40,044 as it was seized and examined by Lt. Alexandre Rosenberg of the Free French forces outside Paris. n 1944, art masterpieces stolen by the Wehrmacht from French museums are being shipped to Germany; the officer in charge of the operation, Colonel Franz von Waldheim (Paul Scofield), is an ardent art lover and is determined to take the art to Germany, no matter the cost. After the Germans remove the art chosen by Waldheim from the Jeu de Paume Museum, curator Mademoiselle Villard (Suzanne Flon) seeks help from the French Resistance. Given the imminent liberation of Paris by the Allies, they need only delay the train for a few days — still, it is a dangerous operation and it must be done in such a way that does not risk damaging the priceless cargo. Although the Resistance initially rejects the plan, the men have a change of heart after a cantankerous elderly engineer, Papa Boule (Michel Simon), is executed for trying to sabotage the train on his own. After that sacrifice, reluctant French railway area inspector Paul Labiche (Burt Lancaster) joins the effort to stop the theft. The Resistance devises an elaborate ruse to reroute the train, temporarily relabeling railway stations to make it appear to the German escort as if they are heading to Germany when they have actually turned back toward Paris. They then arrange a double collision that will block the train without risking the cargo. Labiche, although shot in the leg, escapes on foot while other Resistance members involved in the plot are caught and executed. Now working alone, Labiche continues to delay the train after the tracks are cleared, to the mounting rage of von Waldheim, whose obsession with the paintings borders on madness. Finally, Labiche manages to derail the train without endangering civilian hostages that the colonel has placed on the engine to prevent it being blown up. Von Waldheim flags down a retreating army convoy and learns that a French armored division is not far behind. The colonel orders the train unloaded and attempts to commandeer the trucks, but the officer in charge refuses to obey. The train's small German contingent kills the hostages and joins the retreating convoy. Von Waldheim remains behind with the abandoned train. Crates are strewn everywhere between the tracks and the road, labeled with the names of famous artists. Labiche appears and the colonel castigates him for having no real interest in the art he has saved: Labiche! Here's your prize, Labiche. Some of the greatest paintings in the world. Does it please you, Labiche? You feel a sense of excitement at just being near them? A painting means as much to you as a string of pearls to an ape. You won by sheer luck. You stopped me without knowing what you were doing or why. You are nothing, Labiche. A lump of flesh. The paintings are mine. They always will be. Beauty belongs to the man who can appreciate it. They will always belong to me, or a man like me. Now, this minute, you couldn't tell me why you did what you did. In response, Labiche turns and looks at the murdered hostages. Then, without a word, he turns back to von Waldheim and shoots him. He limps away, leaving the corpses and France's greatest art treasures where they lie. Castedit Burt Lancaster as Paul Labiche Paul Scofield as Col. Franz von Waldheim Jeanne Moreau as Christine Suzanne Flon as Mademoiselle Villard Michel Simon as Papa Boule Wolfgang Preiss as Maj. Herren Albert Rémy as Didont Charles Millot as Pesquet Richard Münch as Gen. von Lubitz Jacques Marin as Jacques Paul Bonifas as Spinet Arthur Brauss as Lt. Pilzer Jean Bouchard as Capt. Schmidt Donald O'Brien as Sgt. Schwartz Howard Vernon as Capt. Dietrich Historical backgroundedit The Train is based on the factual 1961 book Le front de l'art by Rose Valland, the art historian at the Galerie nationale du Jeu de Paume, who documented the works of art placed in storage there that had been looted by the Germans from museums and private art collections throughout France and were being sorted for shipment to Germany in World War II. In contrast to the action and drama depicted in the film, the shipment of art that the Germans were attempting to take out of Paris on August 1, 1944 was held up by the French Resistance with an endless barrage of paperwork and red tape and made it no farther than a railyard a few miles outside Paris.2 The train's actual interception was inspired by the real-life events surrounding train No. 40,044 as it was seized and examined by Lt. Alexandre Rosenberg of the Free French forces outside Paris in August 1944. Upon his soldiers opening the boxcars doors he viewed many plundered pieces of art that had once been displayed in the home of his father, Parisian art dealer Paul Rosenberg, one of the world’s major Modern art dealers.3 German veterans' organizations, including the SS veterans' group HIAG, objected to Wehrmacht soldiers being depicted executing hostages and Resistance members in the film. They said that SS or uniformed Sicherheitspolizei (the Sicherheitsdienst and Gestapo) personnel should have been used for those scenes.needed Productionedit L. to R.: Paul Scofield, Michel Simon (background) & Burt Lancaster in The Train - trailer John Frankenheimer took over the film from another director, Arthur Penn. The Train had already begun shooting in France when star Burt Lancaster had Penn fired and called in Frankenheimer to take over the film. Penn envisioned a more intimate film that would muse on the role art played in Lancaster's character, and why he would risk his life to save the country's great art from the Nazis. He did not intend to give much focus to the mechanics of the train operation itself. But Lancaster wanted more emphasis on action to ensure that the film would be a hit, after the failure of his film The Leopard. The production was shut down briefly while the script was rewritten, and the budget doubled under Frankenheimer's direction. As he recounts in the Champlin book, Frankenheimer used the production's desperation to his advantage in negotiations. He demanded and got the following: his name was made part of the title, "John Frankenheimer's The Train"; the French co-director, demanded by French tax laws, was not allowed to ever set foot on set; he was given total final cut; and a Ferrari.4 Much of the film was shot on location. The Train contains multiple real train wrecks. The Allied bombing of a rail yard was accomplished with real dynamite, as the French rail authority needed to enlarge the track gauge. This can be observed by the shockwaves traveling through the ground during the action sequence. Producers realized after filming that the story needed another action scene, and reassembled some of the cast for a Spitfire attack scene that was inserted into the first third of the film. French Armée de l'Air Douglas A-26 Invaders are also seen later in the film.5 The film includes a number of sequences involving long tracking shots and wide-angle lenses, with both foreground and background action in focus. Noteworthy tracking shots include: Labiche attempting to flag down a train, then sliding down a ladder, running along the tracks, and jumping onto the moving locomotive—performed by Lancaster himself, not a stunt double; A scene in which the camera wanders around Nazi offices that are hastily being cleared, eventually focusing on von Waldheim and following him back through the office; A long dolly shot of von Waldheim travelling through a marshalling yard at high speed on a motorbike; Labiche rolling down a mountain and across a road, and staggering down to the track. Frankenheimer noted on his DVD commentary that Lancaster performed the entire roll down the mountain himself, filmed by cameras at points along the hillside. During an interview with the History Channel, Frankenheimer revealed: The marshalling yard attacked during the Allied bombing raid sequence was demolished by special arrangement with the French railway, which had been looking to do it but had lacked funding. The sequence in which Labiche is shot and wounded by German soldiers while fleeing across a pedestrian bridge was necessitated by a knee injury Lancaster suffered during filming. Lancaster stepped in a hole while playing golf, spraining his knee so severely that he could not walk without limping. When told that Michel Simon would be unable to complete scenes scripted for his character as a result of prior contractual obligations, Frankenheimer devised the sequence wherein Papa Boule is executed by the Germans. Jacques Marin's character was killed for similar reasons. Colonel von Waldheim (Paul Scofield) is told, at the scene of the last major train wreck, by Major Herren (Wolfgang Preiss), "This is a hell of a mess you've got here, Colonel." This line became a metaphor for complicating disasters on Frankenheimer films thereafter. Colonel von Waldheim was originally to engage Labiche in a shootout at the film's climax, but after Paul Scofield was cast in the role, at Lancaster's suggestion Frankenheimer re-wrote the scene to provide Scofield a more suitable end—taunting Labiche into killing him. Frankenheimer remarked on the DVD commentary, "Incidentally, I think this is the last big action picture ever made in black and white, and personally I am so grateful that it is in black and white. I think the black and white adds tremendously to the movie." Throughout the film, Frankenheimer often juxtaposed the value of art (or money) with the value of life. This may also be read as an allegorical commentary on patriotism and war in general. A brief montage ends the film, intercutting the crates full of paintings with the bloodied bodies of the hostages, before a final shot shows Labiche walking away.6 Film locationsedit Filming took place in several locations, including: Acquigny, Calvados; Saint-Ouen, Seine-Saint-Denis; and Vaires, Seine-et-Marne. The shots span from Paris to Metz. Much of the film is centered in the fictional town called "Rive-Reine." Locomotives usededit The locomotives used were the former Chemins de fer de l'Est Series 11s 4-6-0s, which the SNCF classified as 1-230.B (fr). Identifiable locomotives include 1-230.B.739 with tender 22.A.739, 1-230.B.616, and 1-230.B.855 with tender 22.A.886; Papa Boule's locomotive is 1-230.B.517. In the crash scene, an ancient "Bourbonnais" type 0-6-0 (N° 757) is used to block the line. Receptionedit The Train earned $3 million in the US and $6 million elsewhere.7 It had cost $6.7 million.8 The film was one of the 13 most popular films in the UK in 1965.9 The Train holds a 100% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes,10 and a score of 7.9/10 on the Internet Movie Database.11 Awards and honorsedit Nominated for the 1964 film award of the British Academy of Film and Television Arts.12 Nominated for the 1965 Academy Award for Writing Original Screenplay (story and screenplay written directly for the screen).13 Included in the second edition of The New York Times Guide to the Best 1,000 Movies Ever Made, published in 2004. Category:1964 films